


Peace

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Johnny talk helps Boss sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Johnny and Boss a lot.

Listening to Johnny talk helps Boss sleep.

Shaundi is probably the same way. Well, at least she hopes that Shaundi is. After losing Johnny, Boss just kind of has to follow him around like a lost puppy. It’s kind of like when she first joined the Saints and wanted to impress, but this time she actually talks. She’s probably annoying him, she figures, but he never says so if she is. 

Sometimes, taking over the universe is a pain in the ass, so she makes it a point to just chill on the couch with her Best Friend and have him tell her stories about the Saints. As gruff of a fellow as he can be, his voice takes a dreamy tilt when he tells the stories of, well, simpler times. He’s guilty and nostalgic, and she knows that he is, but she never shuts him up. 

Instead, she just lets him continue. There’s some history that even the Boss doesn’t know about the Third Street Saints, after all.


End file.
